La hija de Aro
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Bueno esta historia es de Bella.. Ella guarda un secreto. Pero todo cambia hasta que conoce a Edward... (No soy buena para el summary pero denle una oportunidad ;)
1. Chapter 1

Era de día la escuela ya había empezado. Estaba agarrando mis cosas para irme cuando notaba que Alice solo empezaba a sonreír como loca... —algo que te haga gracia hermanita— le decía mientras su sonrisa solo se ponía mas grande... Si que me estaba dando miedo.

—oh hermanito... Como veo al fin vas a ser muy feliz— me decía mientras salía cantando por la puerta... Bah de seguro otra de sus estupideces... Yo jamás seré feliz, ya estoy harto de esta vida tan monótona. Siempre lo mismo... Iba a la escuela y actuaba como un joven de 17 años... Por Dios, ya tengo 119 ya estaba harto de esto.

—Edward vamos apúrate— me decía Rosalíe mientras me llamaban todos de el carro... Ya estaba harto de esto, solo quería salir de esta estupida vida... Tenía ganas de enamorarme. Pero pienso que para mi no había nadie... Las chicas de la escuela son tan simples... Además que Tania y sus hermanas para nada son mi tipo...

Simplemente creo que eso no esta en mi mente por ahora. (Mmm ya llegaron los papasotes... Hay como espero que un día me haga caso Edward, es tan hermoso. —ugh... Ni loco...— decía sin querer respondiendo al pensamiento de una de esas niñas insípidas... Lauren —que siguen las deserebradas esas pensando en ti hermanito— me decía Rosalíe sonriendo...

—bah, ya estoy harto— les decía mientras iba a mi clase al menos aquí no me hablaban mucho... —hola clase. ¿Cómo están esta mañana?— decía el maestro mientras todos solo lo saludaban. —bueno, quiero que por favor saluden a una nueva estudiante— no puede ser... Solo sentí el aroma de otro vampiro... ¿Quién será?

Cuando dirigí mi vista solo encontré una hermosa criatura que tenía unos ojos color miel... Bien... Vegetariana ella tenía una hermosa figura... Su cabello era castaño claro y tenía unos labios hermosos. —bueno, nena preséntate— le decía el profesor mientras la chica hablaba.

—hola... Mi nombre es Bella— le decía mientras todos la saludaban. (Que niña tan preciosa... Definitivamente ella si esta a mi altura... Creo que le daré la oportunidad de ser mi novia) ja sigue soñando Mikey... Solo de mi salió una sonrisa. (Ugh otra vez el fenómeno Cullen...) más fenómeno es el... Engendro

—bueno Bella... Y cual es tu apellido— le decía el profesor mientras ella solo sonreía... Solo llámeme Bella— le decía ella mientras dejaba al profesor anonadado... Cómo encanta esta chica. —bueno, si quieres siéntate con el joven Cullen... Es el único lugar que queda. Y el es uno de mis mejores alumnos—

Decía mientras Bella se me acercaba, que raro... No puedo leer su mente... —hola, mucho gusto...¿joven Cullen?— me decía Bella con una sonrisa que deslumbraba mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —solo llámame Edward— le decía sonriendo. —sabes, no sabia que había más vampiros y menos que fueran Vegetarianos...— decía Bella sonriendo...

—pues ya ves que si...— le decía devolviéndole la sonrisa —te gustaría sentarte con nosotros a la hora de el almuerzo— le decía sonriéndole. —si Edward, me encantaría— me decía mientras seguíamos en la clase... Ya que habíamos terminado Bella se fue conmigo mientras se acercaba con todos.

—no crees que se molesten— me decía con un poco de miedo. —no, no te preocupes— le decía mientras íbamos. La enana por supuesto que estaba ahí... —hola Bella... Tu yo y Rosalíe seremos las mejores amigas— le decía mientras la abrazaba. —no me digas... Puede ver el futuro— decía bella sonriendo —si, Edward puede leer la mente... Jasper puede controlar las emociones y Alice ver el futuro.— decía Emmet mientras se acercaba.

—yo soy un tipo de escudo... Por eso no puedes leer mi mente— me decía mientras me sonreía.. —bueno, eso explica las cosas.— le decía mientras solo con mirarla me causaba cosas que jamás pensé sentir.

—bella, puedes decirnos ¿por que estas aquí...? Ósea, digo...¿Y tu familia... Quien te creo?— me preguntaba Jasper mientras yo solo cerraba mis ojos...

—es una larga historia... Y creo que este no es el momento de que hablemos de eso...— nos decía seria... ¿Que le habrá pasado a esta chica para que este así...? Espero que no sea casada... Si no mi corazón congelado se rompe nuevamente.

Salimos de la escuela... No creo que haya algo de lo que nos hayamos perdido. Ya que no se cuantas veces hemos cruzado la preparatoria.

Cuando llegamos a la casa solo Presentamos a Bella con Carslile y Esme. Tal parece que les cayo bien ya que hablaban mucho. —entonces Bella de ¿donde eres? Le preguntaba Carslile —pues soy de Italia...— les contestaba ella agachando su cabeza. —y que haces tan lejos de casa— le preguntaba mama mientras ella se ponía nerviosa... Pues verán... Yo— solo se escuchaba como tocaban la puerta.

¿Quién será ahora...? —yo voy...— decía Emmet mientras se iba a la puerta. —oigan... ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?— decía Emmet con asombro. —bueno solo vengo por algo que es mío— decía una voz muy conocida... ¿Que hará el aquí?

—¿Aro... Puedo saber que haces tu aquí...?— decía papa mientras solo veía como Bella se escondía ¿por qué? No... Tengo que protegerla... No me importa que me llegue a matar el Volturi no me pueden separar de Bella.

—tranquilo viejo amigo, solo vine por alguien que me pertenece.— decía mientras sabia que sus ojos buscaban a Bella... ¿Por qué? Que es Bella para el.

—vamos Bella... Sal de donde estas.— decía mientras Bella solo se ponía mas preocupada... No tengo que defenderla... —Bella, no te preocupes... Te voy a proteger— le decía mientras me levantaba rápido.

—espera Edward...— me decía mientras yo solo salía —Aro... No me importa que es lo que le quieras hacer a Bella... Pero no dejare que le hagas nada.— decía mientras el solo sonreía... —hacerle algo yo a Bella... Al contrario... Yo mataría al que se acercara a mi querida Isabella— decía Aro mientras todos solo se quedaban con la boca abierta.

—Edward, por favor... No hagas nada...— le decía Bella mientras se paraba... ¿Que estaba pasando? —vamos... Es hora de que regreses a casa... Bella te he extrañado mucho...— le decía Aro mientras se acercaba. No... Es su pareja...¿Por qué siempre estoy solo...?

—Yo también... Pero no puedo regresar... No hasta que prometas que cambiaras...— le decía ella enojada. —Bella, te prometo que será diferente hija... Enserio...— espera Hija...?

Hola, como están... Como ven estoy escribiendo otra historia... Jajaja lo se debería de terminar terminar con mis otras historias... Bueno, pues casi termino con las otras ok... Así que ja... Bueno en fin. Espero que les guste, les mando muchos besos y gracias por todos sus comentarios... Espero que les guste esta historia. Gracias ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo veía como Aro abrazaba a Bella con tanto cariño. —papá. ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?— Aro sólo se volteó mirándonos a todos. —se que tal vez estarán confundidos. Verán bella es mi hija biológica cuando su madre dio a luz murió. Por tal razón ella no esta con nosotros.— decía Aro mientras todo nos sentábamos. —verán, yo antes cuando era humano tenía a mi esposa. Que ella lo era todo para mi. Más por que estaba embarazada y pronto mi querida hija vendría al mundo...

—pero... En lo últimos meses de su embarazo... Isabella... Enfermo— sólo notábamos como la voz de Aro se cortaba mientras Bella abrazaba a su padre. —trate de hacer lo posible para que todo fuera a salir bien... Pero ya no había nada que hacer.— sí nosotros lloráramos se que el lo estuviera haciéndolo en este momento.

—¿que paso después?— preguntaba Alice que sólo miraba a Aro con lástima. —Isabella murió dando a luz a mi pequeña hija... Lo bueno fue que Bella estuvo fuerte y saludable. Pero le hacía falta su madre... Yo trate de hacer lo posible pero no me era suficiente.—

—después... Fue cuando conocí a Caius, el fue quien me convirtió... Pero Bella seguía siendo humana. Ya que no podía convertirla.. No hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años.—

—entonces ¿como nunca supimos de Bella?— le decía Carslile. Claro el vivió con los volturi tanto tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta... —pues verás amigo... Yo mantenía escondida a mi hija... Llámame sobre protector. Pero no me gusta que nadie se acerque a mi Isabela.— decía enojado... Demonios creo que va a ser difícil que me quiera de yerno.

—por esa fue la razón que escape, ya estaba harta... Siempre encerrada todo el tiempo, tío Marcus y tio casius Tienen razón... No debiste de ser tan malo conmigo— le decía Bella mientras se iba afuera enojada. Sólo vimos como Aro se iba atrás de ella.

—bella. Te prometo que va a ser diferente... No sabes, este tiempo que as estado alejada de mi lo mal que me he sentido.— le decía mientras la abrazaba. —no se papa... ¿Quieres demostrarme que as cambiado? Esta bien... Deja que me quede en forks y termine la escuela al menos..— le decía ella mientras sólo el sonreía..

—Esta bien... Te dejare terminar... Bajo mis condiciones, Jane, Alec, Felix y Demitri se quedarán contigo.— ah genial... Esos (y si le haces algo a mi bebe Edward te las veras conmigo) pensaba sabiendo que lo iba a escuchar. —gracias papi— le decía Bella mientras saltaba encima de el. —Carslile se puede quedar mi hija a aquí?— le preguntaba a Carslile mientras el sonreía —por supuesto... No te preocupes la trataremos como una hija— decía Carslile mientras Aro sonreía —muchas gracias amigo... Te quedas con mi más grande tesoro.— decía mientras le daba un beso a Bella en su cabeza.

—no te preocupes Aro... Nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien— le decía Carslile... bella se quedaría... Que emoción a ver sí tengo una oportunidad con ella. —bueno, tengo cosas que arreglar en Voltera. Así qué no me puedo quedar. Pero Jane, Alec, Félix y Demitri se quedarán contigo ok princesa— le decía Aro mientras besaba su cabeza. —sí papi, no te preocupes— le decía Bella sonriendo.

Ya que Aro se había ido sólo Jane, Alex, Félix y Demitri entraban a la casa. (Ni modo... Aunque es una buena experiencia, estoy seguro que tendremos un buen día) pensaba Demitri. (O shoot de verás el lee mentes.) mmm con que ya sabían de mi don.

—bueno chicos espero que estén cómodos. Y que cualquier cosa que quieran sólo pregunten.— decía Carslile mientras los demás pasaban. —Carslile, disculpe que te moleste pero tenemos que salir... Ya que me imagino que Bella no trajo ropa o cosas de ella, y eso lo va a necesitar.— decía Jane mientras jalaba a Bella. —yo puedo llevarla si quieren— gritaba Alice emocionada

—lo siento señorita Cullen, pero no podemos dejar a la señorita Volturi sola ni un momento— respondía Alec rápidamente. —ya ven... Hay van con lo mismo— decía Bella enojada. —es que sabes que tu papa te encargo con nosotros— le respondía Jane mientras le sonreía. Jamás había visto a Jane actuar de esta manera... Siempre era tan sádica.

Actuaba como que le hablaba a su hermanita. —esta bien... Pero quiero salir con Alice, quiero tener una experiencia normal... Que vallamos en un día de chicas— decía Bella emocionada mientras Alice la abrazaba de el brazo.

—está bien...— decía Jane —Edward puedes enseñarle a Demitri, Alec y Félix donde pueden dejar sus cosas— me decía Esme mientras yo sólo les hacía que me siguieran —si, claro... Síganme por aquí— les decía mientras ellos me seguían se me hace que este iba a ser un día muy largó...

—Félix asegúrate de ver que la señorita Volturi esté bien. Y que no te ves que la sigues— le decía en voz baja Alec a Félix. que no prometieron que la iban a dejar ir sola... Ya veo por que ella se fue pobre Bella. Cuando estaba enseñándoles sus cuartos sólo note como felix salía por la ventana —cuál va a ser el cuarto de Bella— decía Alec a Esme.

—su cuarto es este— le decía Esme señalando el cuarto que estaba al lado de el mío... —no sería mejor un cuarto que estuviera serca de nosotros— le decía Alec un poco levantando la voz... Se ve que no le gustaba que estuviera yo serca de ella. —Alec... Recuerda que Aro nos dijo que teníamos que ser respetuosos. Muchas gracias Esme por tu hospitalidad.— le decía Demitri agachando su cabeza mientras metían sus cosas a sus cuartos.

Se me ara un poco complicado... Pero se que puedo conquistar a Bella... Aún que tenga a sus guardias...

Hola como están espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Ahora estoy haciendo una historia que se llama "como meter a un vampiro a tu cama" y pronto la voy a terminar. Ya falta como dos capítulos. Por eso estoy haciendo esta nueva, bueno espero que estén bien y gracias por sus comentarios. Si quieren saber más o menos como va a ser la historia... Pues sigan leyendo jajaja besos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Aún no podía creer la libertad que tenía... Después de todos esos años que papa me tuvo encerrada al fin era libre. Que lindos eran los Cullens por haberme recibido en su casa... También que lindo es Edward... Bueno el no es lindo ES HERMOSO.

—Bella, ¿Dónde quieres ir?— me preguntaba Alice mientras estábamos en el carro con Rosalie y Jane. —pues, no se normalmente yo no soy la que compra la ropa o va a las tiendas si no Heidi.— le decía mientras Alice paraba el carro en seco.

—ósea que jamás as ido a alguna tienda!— preguntaba con cara que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco. —señorita Cullen... Tiene que entender que el amo Aro es muy protector de su hija... Y nunca la deja salir... Usted sabe que hay muchos vampiros que se aprovecharían que Bella es hija de Aro... Y con tal de herir a Aro irían directo con Bella— siempre la misma cantaleta aún recuerdo la vez que fui a la tienda...

(Flashback)

Otra vez en este castillo... Que aburrido. ¿Cuando podré salir y ver que tan hermoso es el mundo alejado de estas cuatro paredes...? —bella princesa... Estas aquí— me decía mi papa mientras entraba a mi cuarto. —si, dime— le decía mientras miraba la ventana. Sólo sentía como el se acostaba en mi cama. —corazón dentro de unos minutos van a llegar unos viejos conocido de Romania así que necesito que Por favor te quedes aquí...— me decía mientras se paraba aún lado de mi abrazándome ... Adoraba a papa. Pero no me gustaba como era el aveces... Me trataba como una bebe. Ya tengo 3,000 años.

Tenía que salir de aquí... Sabía que sí papa iba a estar ocupado no iba a notar cuando yo saliera. Sabía que era mi oportunidad. Estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando me encontré con Alec. —hola señorita— decía Alec mientras yo me asomaba de el cuarto. Que puedo hacer para que el se valla... Ya se. —Alec... Tengo mucha sed, puedes ir a traerme a alguien.— le decía mientras el salía rápidamente.

Esta era mi oportunidad. Salí y no podía creer... El lugar era hermoso. A lo más que había visto de afuera era sólo el jardín... No podía creer como estaba de hermoso ahora. Lo bueno es que el día estaba nublado y nadie se daría cuenta de mi piel. Así salí y sólo la gente me miraba. Me hizo sentir un poco incómoda pero como quiera fui —hola— me decía un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules —hola— le respondía mientras trataba de no acercare mucho a el. No quería que notará mi piel ni viera el color de mis ojos.

—mi nombre es Carlo. Mucho gusto— me decía mientras me daba su mano —mucho gusto... Me llamo Bella— le decía sonriendo —bueno tu nombre te queda perfecto— me decía mientras sonreía —muchas gracias— le decía sonriendo... Sólo notaba como su corazón latía rápidamente... ¿Le estará pasando algo...

—sabes, estaba con mis amigos... Te gustaría venir con nosotros... Somos turistas de Francia a si que no conocemos mucho por aquí— si que este tipo no sabe con quien habla... —sabes, es que tenía unas cosas que hacer... Pero si quieres otro día.— le decía mientras empezaba a caminar. —vamos espera, yo sólo quiero platicar contigo— me decía mientras sentía como tocaba mi brazo... Tal vez el jalaba pero yo sólo sentía un ligero toque... Esto no está bien, me esta dando hambre...

—Sabes Carlo no quiero ser mala... Pero realmente me tengo que ir.— le decía sin tratar de respirar... Se que tenía mucho control en eso... Pero el estando tan cerca... —Bella, sólo ven no te arrepentirás, te are pasar el mejor momento de tu vida— de un momento a otro sólo sentí como las manos de Carlo fueron remplazadas por unos brazos que yo conocía muy bien... Diablos.

—Bella...— sólo sentía como me abrazaba fuertemente —papa— le decía mientras el sólo me abrazaba —que sea la última vez que haces algo así... Bella estaba muy asustado que algo le pasará a mi princesa... En cuanto a ti... ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi princesa— decía papa enojado —Félix encargare de el— nooo —papa por favor...— el sólo me miró enojado

—la próxima vez piensa en antes de escaparte— lo único que recuerdo fue la voz de Carlo gritando de dolor mientras su sangre era drenada...

(Fin de el flash black)

Ahí decidí escapar, yo no podía vivir así... No me gustaba como mataban humanos, según papa dice que va a cambiar... Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón pero si el sigue así, yo jamás regresare.

—Bella... Ya llegamos— gritaba Alice emocionada mientras todos bajamos de el auto rápido. —Jane, también tu tienes que comprarte ropa...— le decía Alice mirando a Jane desaprobando su traje —este es el traje ceremonial de los Volturi no puedo usar nada más...— decía ella seriamente... Sabía que este día iba a ser largo. Pero aún así divertido... Mi primer salida de chicas...!

Hola como están espero que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... No saben como les agradezco ;) bueno nenas se cuidan y les mandó muchos besos :D


	4. Chapter 4

—Hola hermano. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Lograste localizar a Bella?— me preguntaba Caius mientras llegaba a casa. —si, pero tal parece que no va a venir— le decía mientras Marcus se acercaba —algo le paso a la princesa— decía con preocupación —no, tranquilo hermano, ella está bien... Simplemente no quiso venir—

Les decía mientras me sentaba en el trono —y la dejaste así como si nada— decía Casius un poco molesto... Tengo que aceptar. El se preocupa mucho por mi hija... Bueno los tres ella es una hija también para ellos. —tranquilo hermano, ella está bien— le decía con una sonrisa.

—Aro habla. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— me decía Marcus mientras todos nos escuchaban. —pues, estaba en Forks. Tal parece que se escapó haya, lo bueno fue que encontró a los Cullen. Y pues platico con ellos, así que ella no quiere regresar. Sabes que esta cansada de esta vida— les decía con cierta tristeza en mi voz. —entonces vas a dejar que se quede haya con los Cullen?— justo cuando iba a responder Heidi se asomaba —señor disculpe molestarlos... Pero ya traje la comida— me decía mientras olía o todos los turistas... Creo que esto no les va a gustar.

Bella pov.

—valla Alice esta ropa es muy bonita— le decía mientras veía toda la ropa en una tienda que entrábamos. —si, esta es mi tienda favorita— decía con una gran sonrisa. —Jane, creo que esta ropa te quedaría bien— le enseñaba Alice unos pantalones y una playera

—¡yo no puedo usar eso... Esta ropa que tengo es la última que he usado estos 3,000 años!— decía un poco molesta. —vamos, sólo úsala. Recuerda lo que dijo papa. Que teníamos que permanecer sin que nadie supiera quien somos— le decía sonriendo. —recuerda que vas a ir conmigo a la escuela— le decía mientras la abrazaba. —bella, yo nunca he ido a la escuela... Bueno no que yo recuerde cuando era humana...— me decía ella con temor. —Jane, sólo hazlo por mi por favor...— le decía con esa carita que convencía siempre a papa.

—mmm, esta bien, pero sólo lo hago para que estés a salvo— me decía moneara me abrazaba.

Edward pov.

—por milésima vez... Nosotros no vas a ir a la escuela— decía Alec enojado mientras Emmet platicaba con ellos. —sabes que no hay de otra, Aro dijo que cuidáramos a bella, y ella va a ir a la escuela ósea que tenemos que ir como estudiantes— le decía Dimitri.

—sería chistoso que fueran como sus guardaespaldas, todos pensarían que Bella es una hija de un mafioso italiano jajaja— decía Emmet carcajeando —Emmet ya deja de decir tus tonterías— le decía mientras sólo empezábamos a alistar todo.

—entonces, esta cosa que llaman escuela... ¿Que es o que?— preguntaba Demitri. —pues, la escuela es un lugar donde te tienen por 8 horas enseñándote cosas que ya sabes...— le decía Emmet burlándose —y se te olvido de todas las humanas que esta atrás de uno jajajaa no te acuerdas como nos mandaban de cartas la primer semana que llegamos— decía Jasper carcajeando —si, aún que no se preocupen a ustedes no creo que les digan nada— decía Emmet burlándose

A sí platicábamos, tuvimos que llevarlos a que compraran los útiles, ropa y todo lo que iban a necesitar. Ya que pronto iríamos a la escuela. Pero lo que más me emocionaba era ir con mi Bella... Si al menos fuera mía.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la escuela, sólo noté como Alice y las demás bajaban. Lo que no podía creer es como se veía Bella. Estaba completa mente hermosa. Traía una falda que se ceñía muy bien a sus curvas y una blusa que generosamente enseñaba algo que me encantaba ver.

—bueno, ya vamos a la escuela. Estoy tan emocionada— gritaba Bella mientras me abrazaba. —bueno chicos se portan bien... Y suerte— nos decía Esme con una sonrisa. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, si antes causábamos atención ahora era en triple... Cuando llegamos con Bella, Alec, Jane, Demitri y Félix sólo la gente no dejaba de vernos. Como dijo Emmet pensaban que eran mafiosos Italianos o alguna clase de realeza que en sí lo son... La realeza de nuestra especie.

—bueno, entonces ¿cómo serán las clases?— preguntaba Bella emocionada. —creo que todas las clases las tienes con Edward.— le decía Alice sonriendo. Mientras sólo pensaba en su mente (de nada hermanito disfruta, ya te dije que nosotros te hacemos el paro) pensaba mientras me miraba cómplice. Jejeje esa enana. Tienes que amarla.

Bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia como ven me voy a poner bien con todas. Espero que estén bien y les mandó muchos besos y mil gracias por leer me ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegamos a nuestra primera clase solo nos sentamos, era la de historia. Esa clase me gustaba por qué bueno solo me hacía recordar. —buenas días jóvenes... Como ven las sorpresas siguen llegando ya que tenemos a 4 nuevos estudiantes. Por favor, se pueden parar y presentarse con la clase...— les decía el maestro mientras los volturi se paraban. Ya habíamos hablado con ellos de la historia que les iban a contar.

—buenos días, mi nombre es Dimitri... Y soy de Italia, solo vinimos a vivir a forks con nuestros hermanos.— decía mientras el maestro se le acercaba. —¿ósea que ustedes son hermanos?— preguntaba mientras señalaba a todos.

—si, son sobrinos de papa— les decía cuando el maestro pensaba que eran muy parecidos con nosotros. —si, veo el parecido.— decía el maestro mientras les decía que se sentarán.

"Entonces, es su prima... Jajaj ese bueno... Tal parece que seré el nuevo primo de Edward, solo cuando me casé con Bella nos mudamos lejos." Pensaba Mike. Ja estupido.

—bueno, es bueno que vengan a Forks, les damos la bienvenida.— decía el maestro mientras les ofrecía su asiento.

Cuando estábamos por terminar la clase solo veía como el tarugo de Mikey se le acercaba a Bella... Ahora que querrá este estúpido.

—hola Bella, como estás.— se acercaba el baboso ese...

—hola... Mmm Mike cierto— le decía ella mientras sonreía. Y el corazón de Mike empezaba a palpitar más rápido.

—es... Es que... Te... Te— decía el menso tartamudeando. Ja es un imbécil, como me cae de gordo el estúpido.

—te... Te quería preguntar si querías... Ir al cine conmigo..— decía Mike mientras ella solo sonreía... Que le diga que no, que le diga que no... Ella solo puede salir conmigo por favor. Mi corazón se va a romper...

—lo siento... pero no, gracias— le decía Bella mientras se volteaba e iba al lunch, donde nos esperaban todos. "Se está haciendo la difícil... Sé que tarde o temprano caerá" pensaba el mongol.

Cuando llegamos al lunch note como estaba Bella agarrando una coca-cola, lo único que podíamos tomar sin que nos diera asco, por alguna razón los químicos que tenía. Ayudaba un poco. Así que también todos agarramos una. Al menos teníamos que aparentar que comíamos.

lo que todo mundo pensaba cuando no comíamos era que nosotros nos creíamos mucho que pensábamos que ni una comida era lo suficiente mente buena para estar en nuestro paladar jajaja si supieran que nosotros solo tomamos sangre.

—Bella— se escuchaba la voz de Lauren y Jessica... Esas mujeres como las odiaba, siempre se la pasaban fantaseando... Como me caían de mal.

—hola, les puedo ayudar en algo— les decía Bella mientras Lauren y Jesicca se acercaban. —mira Italiana de miércoles.— comenzaba Jessica enojada. —a mi Mike no te le acerques, as entendido el es mío... Y no dejaré que una Alvina, zorra Italiana se le acerque a mi hombre— le decía la chica enojada. —pero, si... Yo no le dije nada— decía Bella, mientras notaba que se veía un poco triste.

—no te hagas te vimos. En la salida... Quién sabe qué haces para tener atrás de ti a todos como idiotas, solo te crees superior, eso no te da derecho de quitarles el novio a nadie.— le decía Lauren molesta.

—solo eres una mosca muerta— le decía mientras notaba que Bella solo se ponía más triste. Estas viejas se están pasando, ahora verán que no se meten con ella. Iba directo haya, solo por qué esas zorras celosas no dejaré que le hagan nada a Bella.

—¿puedo saber que es lo que pasa aquí?— les decía mientras ponía mi brazo al rededor de Bella. —esto no te concierne Cullen, ve a ver qué puso la marrana— me decía Lauren, ja esta tipa. Se ve que quiere jugar. —mira, en primera, ya chequee, y no has puesto nada— le decía mientras a Bella solo se le escapaba una risita.

—no me digas, estás defendiendo a tu novia— me decía la retrasada de Jessica. —no me gusta que le hablen así a Bella— les decía mientras Bella solo me miraba sonriendo. —que no supuestamente es tu prima, ustedes son unos pervertidos... Que andan entre ustedes— decía Lauren haciendo cara de asco.

—en primera, no somos familia de sangre, soy adoptado como Mis hermanos, y en segunda... A ti qué te importa con quién ande, si quiero puedo andar con Bella— les decía mientras ella solo me miraba sorprendida. ... A ver qué piensa ahora.

—pues quiero que sepas que tu novia le anda de regalona con mi novio Mike.— decía Jessica. Ja hay Jessi... Luego se ve que no conoces al fenómeno ese...

—que yo sepa, por qué lo vi todo... Ese fenómeno. De "Mikey" fue el que le empezó a hablar a Bella, la invito al cine. Pero Bella le dijo que no... Además, ella no estaría interesada en un menso como ese— le decía mientras solo ellas se enojaban.

—con mi Mike no te metas Cullen— me decía Jessica enojada. "Que esta pasando... Por qué le están hablando así a la señorita" se escuchaba el pensamiento de Alec.

—mira, tú y la Zorra esa, son los que tienen que estar alejado de nosotras.— decía Jessica enojada. Oh oh...

—le llamo Zorra a Bella— decía Jane mientras los demás solo se enfurecían... Hay no... Ahora van a matar a todos y nos tendremos que mudar...

solo notaba como los cuatro se acercaban. —señorita, se encuentra bien— decía Félix mientras los demás se acercaban. —si, no hay ni un problema... Solo vallan a sentarse a comer— les decía Bella mientras Jane solo se acercaba —por qué siento que estás triste te encuentra bien— le decía mientras la abrazaba.

—si, no te preocupes estoy bien— le decía Bella sonriéndole —hay mira ya llegó su novia.. Ya sabia que está era lesbiana.— decía Lauren mientras Jessica sonreía.

—que an dicho..— les decía Jane enojada. —Dolor— decía mientras se le quedaba viendo a Lauren. —ahhhh— gritaba mientras se quedaba acostada en el piso retorciéndose.

—ni modo... Esos dolores de regla an de ser horrible— le decía mientras ella solo miraba espantada. —que es lo que me hicieron.— decía mientras yo la miraba rindo... —nosotros nada... Eres tú, que tienes chorro— le decía mientras veía como se había echo de él baño por el dolor jajaj.

—no puede ser... Qué vergüenza— decía mientras corría al baño llorando mientras todo mundo la veía. —como es que no la mato... Que yo sepa Ese don de Jane es mortal...— les decía en voz baja.

—por qué yo blockee el poder...— me decía Bella sonriendo. —pero todavía lo sintió— decía mientras ella sonreía.. —no lo blockee de él todo... Nadie me llama zorra..— decía Bella sonriendo.

—claro que no, tuviste suerte que detuvimos a Alec, el si los hubiera matado a todos en la escuela.— decía Jane sonriendo.

—por cierto Edward, gracias por defenderme— me decía mientras sentía un dulce beso de ella en el cachete jamás me lo vuelvo a lavar...

—no hay por qué, siempre estaré ahí para defenderte— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía. —por alguna razón, te creo.— me decía mientras yo reía.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa estaban todos sentados esperándonos. —está todo bien.— decía Alice mientras yo solo sonreía. —si, no te preocupes, solo que ahora piensan que Jane es una bruja— les decía mientras ella solo se quedaba sería... —nadie insulta a bella...— decía mientras solo Rosalie sonreía... —tiene su merecido.. Esas ya me estaban cayendo de la patada...— decía mientras solo los demás sonreían.

—la señorita Isabela Voltury, Jane Voltury y Edward Cullen.. Presentarse a la dirección en este instante— se escuchaba al director hablar por el comunicador.

—hay no... Y ahora— les decía mientras solo los demás sonreían. —cielos, Bella, apenas tu segundo día en la escuela y ya te estás metiendo en peleas... Jajaja— le decía Jasper riéndose. —como dije, sabía que iba a ser divertido que ellos vinieran, pero no imagine que tan divertido. Jjajaaj— decía Emmet mientras solo se carcajeaba.

—cállate tonto— le decía Rosalie mientras le metía un golpe el la cabeza. —no te preocupes Bella, no va a pasar nada— le decía Rosalie dandole una sonrisa. —vamos, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien— le decía mientras le agarraba la mano. Y ella la tomaba.

—quiere que vallamos nosotros señorita— se paraba Alec y los demás. —no Alec, no te preocupes, estoy bien...— le decía Bella mientras me seguía.

"Si alguien le hace algo a Bella... Todos estos humanos se mueren" pensaba Alec enojado... Hay... Bueno no te preocupes nada va a pasar...

Cuando llegamos a la dirección encontramos a Jessica y Lauren afuera. Mientras ella solo estaba limpiando sus lágrimas. —todo esto es tu culpa Voltury— le decía Lauren con odio... —yo sé que esa enana es una bruja— le decía señalando a Jane que ella solo la miraba aburrida. —yo no sé de qué hablas, y con mi prima no te metas— le decía Bella mientras Jane solo le daba un abrazo.

—Voltury, Cullen, y Stanley pasen a mi oficina en este momento.— se escuchaba la voz de el director que gritaba. Ahora que nos espera...

Hola como están, que dijeron, está ya dejo la historia incompleta no? Jajaja pues no como lo dije antes siempre termino las historias cuando tengo reviews... Bueno que tengan un lindo día. Y feliz día de la mujer. Bye les mando muchos besos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

764

674

—Señorita Voltury quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó— nos decía el director enojado.

—pues verá, yo estaba en mi lugar sentada, esperando a los demás... Cuando llegó esta y la otra y me empezaron a atacar... Después esa se hizo en los calzones y fue todo— hablaba Bella lo más calmada mientras Lauren la miraba que echaba fuego.

—esa es una mentira, esa alvina zorra Italiana, y la bruja enana me hicieron algo... Sentí como que me estaba cayendo ácido— esta estúpida se está pasando nadie indulta a mi Bella ahora verá lo que le pasa por meterse con ella

Cuando le iba a responder solo sentí la mano de Bella en mi pecho, en señal que me calmara. —Lauren, ya fue suficiente...— gritaba el director enojado. —quiero que esta sea la última vez que se repita... An entendido todos— nos decía mientras solo agachábamos la cabeza y le decíamos que si.

Cuando estaba Bella entrando a la clase solo sentí como alguien me jalaba.. Era Jane.

—sabes, sé perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí— decía mientras se empezaba a sonreír, no voy a mentir tenía miedo.. Sé cómo es ella.

—Mira Jane, digo si a mí...— trataba de explicarle sabía que si ella se enojaba podría hacerme cenizas en cualquier momento.

—tranquilo, yo no te estoy torturando... También no quiero que Bella me odie— me decía sonriendo.

—y por qué te llegaría a odiar Bella— le decía sin entender

—Edward, por lo que veo tú estás igual de despistado que ella... Que acaso crees que no me doy cuanta de los sentimientos de ambos... No tendré el poder de Jasper, pero conozco a Bella desde que ella era una bebe y siempre la he cuidado como mi hermanita.— pero a qué se refiere... Sé que ella a de saber que yo estoy enamorado de Bella pero... No creo que ella este enamorada de mi... Digo vamos ella es la hija de Aro... Es prácticamente realeza.

—Jane a que te refieres— ella solo me veía y se empezaba a sonreír. Qué bueno que le cause gracia mi tragedia...

—Edward, Bella está enamorada de ti igual... Quiero que sepas que ella jamás actuó con alguien como ella actúa contigo...— debe ser una broma, por favor dime que no estoy soñando...

—hablas en serio— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía

—si, créeme... Bella esta enamorada de ti— creo que si mi corazón estuviera vivo dejaría de latir.

—sabes, solo te daré un consejo...— me decía mientras se ponía sería.

—haces algo para que ella esté mal... Y te mataré yo misma con mis propias manos... Has entendido— me decía mientras yo solo le afirmaba con mi cabeza.

—bien, ahora sí quieres ve... Y no te preocupes, sé que estás preocupado por Alec, Félix y Demitri... Pero ellos solo quieren a Bella como una hermanita. Yo te ayudaré con ellos— solo veía como me guiñaba el ojo y salía. Sí que ya lo vi todo.

Entonces Bella me ama... Cielos, pero yo jamás le e declarada mi amor a ni una mujer.. Como le puedo decir, tengo que hablar con mis hermanos... Tal vez ellos me puedan ayudar.

Cuando llegue a la clase ahí estaba Emmet... Preferiría decirle a Jasper pero ya que no me quedaba de otra, además que sé que Jasper aveces es peor que Emmet.,

solo le escribía una nota, me miró extraño ya que yo normalmente no hacía esto. "Emmet, necesito un consejo" le daba el papel.

(Ok, y que consejo quieres) pensaba mientras yo escribía nuevamente. "Emmet, como fue que tú te le declaraste a Rose" solo notaba como el se sonreía un poco.. Perfecto.

(Bueno, pues se podía decir que después que ella me salvara de él oso... Ahí empezamos a andar) Emmet más detalle...

"Pero nunca le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia" el solo me miraba extrañado. (No me digas que te le vas a declarar a Bella) que apoco tan obvio es que me gusta...

"ese es el problema, no sé cómo" solo se empezaba a poner serio... (Mira, le puedes dar una flor... O yo que se, llévala a un lugar especial para ti.) oye esa es un excelente idea... La puedo llevar al prado.

"Muchas gracias Emmet" le escribía emocionado. —algo que quiera compartir con la clase señor Cullen— nos decía el maestro mientras los demás nos miraban murmurando.

—umm mis notas— le decía al maestro mientras le enseñaba un papel que ya tenía con todo lo de esta clase.

—quiero su atención al pizarrón.— ja que bobo es este tipo...

Bueno, como puedo llevar a Bella a mi Prado, sé que ella le va a encantar.. Ahí le podré decir mis sentimientos... Si. Espero que ella sepa lo mucho que la amo.

Cuando salí solo note que estaba Bella esperándome en el Volvo. —Hola Bella ¿dónde están todos?—

Ella solo encogía los hombros mientras se sonreía. —no lo sé, solo vi que todos se habían ido... Quién sabe dónde— ¿dónde estarán? Solo escuchaba cómo sonaba mi teléfono.

"No te preocupes nos llevamos a todos a cazar, aprovecha el tiempo.. Por cierto, para que pierdes el tiempo con Emmet cuando tienes una hermana que puede ver el futuro -_-" jajaj esa enana.

Pero si tiene razón, mejor le hubiera preguntado a ella. —Bella, te gustaría conocer un lugar muy especial para mí— ella solo sonreía mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—si, me encantaría— solo notaba como se subía contenta al Volvo. Ahora sí Bella, te diré lo mucho que yo te amo...

Llegamos al poco tiempo, había mucho sol. Lo bueno es que no había nadie, creo que nadie sabía de este lugar. Trate de no decirle a nadie ya que siempre venía aquí cuando quería estar solo.

—Edward, este lugar es hermoso— me decía Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —me alegra que te guste— solo le sonreía.

—sabes hay una razón por la cual te traje aquí— le decía mientras me ponía un poco nervioso, no sé cómo se lo podría decir

—¿algo sucede? Mira si fue por lo que pasó a la hora de el lunch disculpa lo que hizo Jane, ella es muy protectora, pero no dejaré que ellos dañen a un humano, ellos no lo harían, saben que tenemos que guardar el secreto de nuestra especie— solo veía como ella seguía hablando sin parar... Tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca.

Solo pude besar sus labios, veía como al comienzo ella me miraba sin entender, pero después solo sentía como me devolvía el beso con la misma pasión.

—Bella, perdón.. No supe de otra manera como decirte, Bella... Te amo— ella solo me miraba mientras se aventaba a mis brazos mientras yo la recibía gustoso.

—Edward, no sé por qué... Pero desde el primer momento en que te vi también supe que eras el hombre para mí— eso era todo lo que quería escuchar sé que ella también lo sintió... Ella es mi compañera, mi futura esposa, amante, amiga... Mi todo.

—Bella, solo tengo una pequeña pregunta— solo me ponía más nervioso mientras trataba de pensar una manera bien como decirle.

—Bella, te gustaría se mi novia— ella solo se me aventó y beso mis labios.

—es eso un si— le decía con mi sonrisa torcida.

—si, mi tonto vampiro... Te amo— al fin... Ella es mía.

Hola como están, ok... Quiero poner algo en claro, cuando los vampiros se enamoran es parecido como cuando los lobos... Pero ellos en vez de Imprimar, creo que se dice a si.. (Es que en ingles es imprinting jajaja) ellos tienen a su compañera, que sería como amor a primera vista, y solo tienen un compañera por toda la eternidad. ok,Si tienen alguna duda con toda confianza.


End file.
